Distraída casualidad
by Mary chan21
Summary: Jinpachi tiene un problema, tras la desaparición de una de las mascotas de su hermana y el...¿posible secuestro de la perrita? Así que decide sacrificar su belleza (que ya estaba bastante afectada por el estrés) y arriesgarse a tomar una decisión peligrosa. ManaTou.


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe. ¡Abajo hay más notas!

* * *

— ¡Jinpachi!

En todos los años que había vivido con su hermana, esta era la primera vez que la veía tan desesperada. Se lanzó a sus brazos llorando, en medio de hipidos y sollozos, con todo el maquillaje corrido. El escalador suponía -muy acertadamente- que algo grave había sucedido, porque si no ella jamás permitiría que alguien la viese en esas pintas. Como el buen hermano menor que era, la abrazó por los hombros, dándole cálidas palmaditas de apoyo, esperando que se tranquilizara pronto.

—Shh, tranquila —Susurró conciliador— ¿Qué pasa, Aiko-chan?

—Es…es Sisi, Jinpachi —Consiguió responder, sin detener su desgarrador llanto—¡No está!

— ¿Hm? ¿Dónde está entonces? —Alzó una ceja sin entender, aunque aliviado de la ausencia de la mascota de su hermana. En serio, ¡El bendito animal se pasaba fastidiando en su cuarto!

— ¡No está! —Repitió desconsolada— ¡Se perdió!

El menor al instante se lamentó por haberle deseado mal a la _inocente criatura_. Se sentía como un asesino por haber pensado así… vale, no tanto, ni él era tan dramático, pero tal vez sí tenía parte de la responsabilidad por no haber acompañado a su hermana al paseo diario de Sisi y Estela, sabiendo lo desconsideradas que podían ser las peludas bestias.

—Tranquila, yo te ayudaré a buscarla —Prometió sin pensar— ¿Dónde fue?

—Pues…—Se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo, dejando un reguero de rímel alrededor de sus pómulos. _Gracias al cielo no llevaba camiseta manga larga_ , observó Jinpachi, tendiéndole el pañuelo (afortunadamente no de tela este día) que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo como buen caballero, por si surgían imprevistos como este. —Estaba a punto de llegar a casa cuando Estela se escapó, y con Sisi corrimos persiguiéndola por el parque que queda a dos cuadras… pero entonces…un estúpido ciclista se atravesó en medio, ¡Y para proteger a Estela solté a Sisi! Y ella estaba asustada y salió huyendo…—Sollozó, golpeando con sus manos perfectamente cuidada el piso—¡Todo es por culpa del ciclismo!

—Neesan, cálmate un poco, no pudo ir tan lejos…—Dios, ¿así se veía él cuando hacía sus berrinches? Tal vez Arakita tenía un poco de razón en mandarle a callar… su tímpano estaba sufriendo horrores.

— ¡Debió irse lejos! Porque la busqué casi media hora por todo el parque y las casas cercanas, ¡Y no estaba en ningún lado! ¡Odio las bicicletas! —Siguió chillando, golpeando el piso por su impotencia. El escalador no supo cómo consolarla; siguió dándole palmaditas conciliadoras, pero él mismo sabía que Sisi no volvería como cualquier otro perro; siempre daba el mismo paseo cada día, o al menos por la misma zona, y si se había perdido capaz que no encontrara el camino de regreso. Para su desgracia, ese parque estaba casi al final del sector.

— ¿Quieres que salga ahora? —Se ofreció algo dudoso. Era casi de noche, y no creía poder hallarla en la oscuridad…era un chihuahua negro, ¿se capta? ¡No la vería! Vale, eso y que con esas armas que tenía por brazos cualquier delincuente se le echaría encima— ¿O que pregunte a alguna de mis fans que viven por allá? Si quieres mañana pongo carteles de se busca o algo…

— ¿De veras harías eso por Sisi, Jinpachi? —Los ilusionados ojitos de su hermana eran suficientemente adorables para no poder negarse, a pesar del maquillaje corrido a su alrededor. Toudou se encontró asintiendo, aunque fuese sólo para no romperle la ilusión.

— ¡Enseguida! Llamaré a alguien más para hallarla pronto, ¿Vale?

— ¡A-Arigatou! —El menor recibió con una sonrisa algo tensa el abrazo. Por favor, que lo que sentía en su hombro no fuese ninguna secreción nasal…por favor…— ¡Eres el mejor hermanito del mundo!

—S-Sí, lo sé, gracias —Carraspeó incómodo— P-Por ahora relájate, date un baño….arréglate —Tal vez esto lo dijo muy pronunciado por la carita de la mayor—Y yo iré con los chicos a dar un vistazo —Prometió. Sin esperar respuesta ni ningún otro agradecimiento desastroso, se levantó de si silla, abandonó en las garras de su hermana los productos de belleza que se aplicaba antes de su llegada, y tras tomar un suéter grueso salió por su bici, mientras con su otra mano le enviaba un mensaje a Shinkai y otro a Arakita. Ojalá Fuku viviese más cerca…bueno, Arakita no vivía cerca, pero a él no le importaba fastidiarle. Y Shinkai llegaría con una sonrisa de apoyo, ¡Lo que más necesitaba ahora!

Les citó en el parque de la tragedia, montó sin despedirse de sus padres y partió, pensando ingenuamente que en poco tiempo regresaría como un héroe…

* * *

Al día siguiente, tres de los cuatro integrantes de tercer año del equipo de ciclismo de Hakone cargaban con unas ojeras de espanto. Fukutomi no entendía gran parte de la historia que le contaron, excepto que no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes y perdieron contra un animal escondido en alguna parte, así que no tenía mucho que decir sobre el cansancio de sus compañeros. Shinkai todavía sonreía, pero era una sonrisa agotada, de esas que daba sueño ver incluso. Arakita casi ni tenía fuerzas para gruñir, aunque se veía igual de intimidante por su frustración tras haber buscado toda la noche, y después tener que soportar el llanto de la princesita del equipo, por no poder convertirse en un héroe o algo así.

Toudou era el que peor estaba, claro. Porque además de aguantar la búsqueda inútil, llorar como nena porque a fin de cuentas también quería a Sisi, tuvo que vivir como mártir con el llanto de su hermana, a quien le rompió todas las esperanzas con su sombría llegada, con las manos llenas de la ausencia de Sisi, quien al parecer había cuidado de no dejar un solo pelo a donde sea que hubiese partido…

Las pobres fans de Jinpachi lloraban por dentro (y algunas por fuera) al ver tan deshecho a su ídolo. Y luego de que éste les comentara la situación, al darse cuenta del corazón de oro que tenía ese bishounen preocupado por los animales, se comprometieron a buscarla también…

En menos de un día, todo Hakogaku tenía la foto de Sisi por si la veían, y al menos media ciudad tenía pegados los carteles de se busca.

—El poder de las fans es aterrador —Se estremeció Izumida, cuando le explicaron la evidente falta de ánimo de los chicos de tercer año. — ¿Quiere que le acompañemos hoy, Toudou-san? —Se ofreció por el resto del equipo.

El escalador estrella le dedicó una sonrisa ¿triste? ¿Cansada? Que les conmovió el alma a todos los integrantes, y negó con la cabeza de una forma que les rompió el corazón.

—No hace falta…alguien encontrará a Sisi…supongo

El entusiasmo de la diva había sido extrañado por cada miembro del equipo esa tarde. Tal vez le hacían bullying constantemente, tal vez le hacían bromas todo el tiempo y fingían no tomarle en serio más que para las carreras… pero en secreto, eran sus más grandes fans… fans algo sádicos, pero fans a fin de cuentas, y las sonrisas de la bella durmiente eran la fuerza de cada día para aguantar el entrenamiento. Tras una mirada general, todos negaron.

— ¡También lo ayudaremos, Toudou-san!

Tras esa promesa, la búsqueda de Sisi se convirtió en la emergencia escolar más inmediata. Atrás quedaron los asuntos del consejo estudiantil, los exámenes y las prioridades de los clubs: Sisi era de importancia pública, o el adorado Toudou Jinpachi entraría en depresión y perdería su belleza… por la perrita perdida, el insomnio y el aguante ante los llantos de su hermana, que ni atender el Ryoukan podía por su pena.

* * *

— ¡Hi! ¿Me perdí de algo? —Manami, que parecía estar tan perdido con las recientes noticias como con todo lo demás, sonreía como siempre, recién reparando en los nervios de todo Hakone. Parpadeó confundido, sin borrar su sonrisa, buscando con la mirada a alguien que le ofreciera una explicación. Sin pensarlo mucho, fue hasta Toudou-san, que estaba sentado con una inusual tranquilidad en la banca, con su móvil. Sólo al sentarse a su lado se percató de que no estaba enviándose mensajes con Makishima-san, y que estaba extrañamente decaído…— ¿Toudou-san, está bien?

Puede que no lo pareciera por cómo manipulaba a su adorable senpai, pero claro que se preocupaba por él, fue inevitable tras recibir tanta atención de Toudou-san. Habían transcurrido tres días desde la desaparición de Sisi, que fue un domingo, pero como el lunes siguiente se adelantó a todos en la práctica y fue solo a las montañas, y el martes faltó por control médico… no tenía ni idea de qué ocurría, aunque claro que era capaz de darse cuenta de que para poner así a su querido senpai debía ser algo trágico. ¿Se habrían acabado todas las cintas de cabello del mundo? Tal vez se habían vuelto tan populares que ya no tenía dónde comprarlas…

— ¿Eh? ¿Manami? —Recién entonces parecía haber reparado en la presencia de su kouhai. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Pues… le vi algo desanimado, Toudou-san —Contestó, por no decir que le vio tan decaído como alguien en un velorio— ¿Está bien? —Repitió.

—Yo…estoy algo cansado —Admitió— Mi hermana ha estado sobre mí a cada hora, y no he podido…—Un espectacular bostezo se le escapó, dejando anonadado al peliazul; ¡Jamás había visto bostezar a su senpai! ¡Siempre parecía fresco, listo para todo! Aunque qué linda vista, le hubiese gustado tomarle una foto~ se frotaba los ojos como gatito además. —… Y es por eso que no he dormido

…Genial, por admirarlo se había perdido la gran explicación. No era la primera vez que le pasaba con Toudou-san, así que asintió como si hubiese escuchado todo, y le dedicó una sonrisa consoladora.

—No se preocupe, Toudou-san, pronto recuperará su sueño de belleza —Le aseguró amable, obteniendo una mirada algo más entusiasmada. Ah, de verdad Toudou-san era hermosísimo~

* * *

Ni Sisi ni Estela eran de su completo agrado (prefería mil veces a sus peces koi, que hasta hacían juego con su belleza, muchas gracias), y las quería, sí, pero ¿por qué sentía que no podía abandonar a su hermana con sus asuntos y ya? Es decir, cierto que las dos perritas eran el único objeto de adoración de la chica (aparte de ella misma, claro, lo vanidoso era genético) y era mejor que estuviesen ambas para que no se volviese completamente egocéntrica…

Pero, dejando de lado el bien que le hacían a su hermana, siempre entraban a su cuarto a desordenarlo, llenarlo de pelo, ¡Hasta su preciada cama!... Y aun así, las quería, en serio, por lo que la noticia que acababa de recibir le destrozaba profundamente. Con lo que su fan le estaba revelando, lo sentenciaba a una existencia llena de penurias y desgracia.

— ¿E-Estás segura, Kumiko-chan? —Tartamudeó, sintiendo un extraño peso en su vientre. ¿O era un vacío?

—S-Sí, lo lamento, Toudou-san —La chica veía con cierta lástima a su ídolo, puesto que la noticia que le acababa de dar no era para nada linda— Vi a un chico llevársela, la perrita era idéntica a la de la foto, hasta tenía el mismo lazo naranja

Jinpachi sintió su palidez, y por un instante el nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar. Por fin asintió, reconociendo el infortunio.

—Ya veo, gracias por avisarme

La chica asintió también, y como parecía que el otro no iba a poder decir nada más, hizo una reverencia y le dejó solo.

Toudou todavía tenía que ir a la práctica, a la que ya iba con retraso, pero no se sentía con ganas. El día de hoy no había sido esperanzador con noticias de Sisi, y cuando finalmente le traían una, a la salida de clases, no resultó ser una buena. No tenía idea de cómo podría comunicarle el "secuestro" de Sisi a su destrozada hermana, cuando él mismo descubrió extrañar tanto la pérdida del animalito.

Así que sin ningún ánimo, tomó las cosas de su puesto y salió del aula. Lo mejor sería faltar, descansar de todo el problema y de la práctica, pensar un poco y relajarse, porque ni ganas de llamar a Maki-chan tenía, y eso que se había estado quejando con él durante toda esa semana. Aunque en su casa también estaba todo terrible, sus padres ni aguantaban el humor de Aiko, y él tampoco tenía ganas de soportarla ahora, menos con la noticia que traía…

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo. ¿De verdad tenía que decirle esto a su hermana? Ella podría salir corriendo a interrogar a cualquier sospechoso que se le apareciera en el camino, hasta a personas que ni pareciesen sospechosas, con tal de hallar a su querida Sisi… por otra parte, ¿podría encontrar él al chico que se llevó a su mascota? No era que dudara de sus capacidades, pero ya se había tardado mucho en encontrar una sola noticia, y eso que tuvo mucha ayuda…

 _Mejor no le cuento todavía_ , pensó, un poco atemorizado por lo que pudiese desencadenar. Pero ¿qué podría hacer? Si él no podía encontrar al chico secuestra perros, ¿había alguna forma de que éste viniese por su cuenta a devolverle a Sisi?

La respuesta le llegó como una flecha directo a la cabeza. Rápida y dolorosa: porque había una manera, claro que sí, pero su belleza sufriría con ello…

Pensar cómo su hermana había perdido su belleza y su habilidad de estilista fue suficiente para olvidarse de sí mismo en ese momento: tenía que hacerlo, ¡Por esta vez mostraría su honor de hombre y no de princesa!

Decidido, comenzó a buscar cada uno de los carteles que se habían pegado por ahora casi toda la ciudad y entonces… incluyó una recompensa con el marcador que traía.

* * *

Habían sido prácticamente cinco asignaciones mensuales que había puesto de recompensa, así que creía que dentro de poco el secuestrador vendría; Sisi no era completamente chihuahua siquiera, así que dudaba que quisiera quedársela ahora, menos con tanto cartel por las calles, puesto que no podría venderla tampoco. Era lógico pensar que vendría a entregarla, entonces ¿por qué su mano estaba temblando?

 _Porque esto equivale a cinco meses sin cintas nuevas, ¡Y ninguna de mis cosas favoritas!_ , se quejó de su idea en su mente, apretando su rostro contra la almohada por tal pesadilla. ¿Qué haría si se le acababan alguna de sus cremas? Esas cosas eran caras, no por nada tenía una piel perfecta, señores, y ¡Costaba mantenerse hermoso! Si no tenía todos sus productos, se vería… ¿feo?

 _No creo… me queda la belleza natural_ , se consoló.

Pero aun así, era mucho sacrificio, y esperaba que Sisi lo apreciara en vez de arruinar lo poco que le quedase en su cuarto. Si la perrita decidía jugar aunque sea con su desodorante, Toudou la echaría afuera o le cobraría a su hermana, claro que sí. ¡Era momento de dejar de ser blando con todos! Sisi tenía mejor shampoo que él, ¡De mejor marca! Así que si no valoraban su esfuerzo, ¡Mandaría a la mierda todo!... Ay, pero también estaría tan feliz con su regreso…

 _¡Deja de ser blando, Jinpachi!,_ se reprochó con un puchero, aplastando más su rostro contra su cama. Ni siquiera se atrevía a salir de su cuarto por la tensión que se respiraba en su casa; sus padres nerviosos y de mal humor por la actitud de Aiko, Estela (la gemela de Sisi) gimoteando por todos lados, y su propia y desastrosa hermana mayor, que antes del secuestro de su perrita siempre le había parecido tan confiable… se había vuelto una inútil quejica, desde aquí podía oírla sollozar. Para colmo, él mismo: ojeroso, apagado, desanimado y habiéndose saltado la práctica desde ese fatídico jueves de la noticia… por suerte hoy era sábado, y no tenía que dar excusas al equipo. Pero eso también significaba una cosa: mañana se cumpliría una semana desde la desaparición de Sisi, y su posterior secuestro por el chico misterioso.

Jinpachi creía que él también podía ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento, porque se sentía tan inútil como lo era su histérica hermana.

Entonces sonó el timbre. Dudaba que Aiko fuese a abrir con ese aspecto horripilante, y sus padres debían estar trabajando en el ryoukan, así que se levantó con un suspiro, acomodó a la rápida su cabello con la cinta y bajó las escaleras, nervioso… podía ser sólo el repartidor de pizza (su hermana comía como cerda últimamente) o algún vecino pidiendo tacita de azúcar ( _¡Eso ya no pasa, idiota!)_ pero también… podría ser alguien que hubiese visto el cartel… el secuestrador de Sisi…

Al llegar frente a la puerta, inspiró hondo y alargó su mano… ¿sudorosa? Dios, qué asco, hasta el pomo, y lo giró tan dramáticamente como pudo, encontrándose con el… ¿desconocido?

—¡Tiempo sin vernos, Toudou-san! No sabía que tenía perrita, por cierto~

—¿M-Manami? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó como estúpido. Y es que, la respuesta era más que evidente cuando la desaparecida Sisi estaba en brazos del peliazul. Pero, ¿cómo que no sabía que tenía perrita? Si eso se lo contó el miércoles, y… _Me estaba ignorando_ , pensó decepcionado. También estaba confundido: no se esperaba que su kouhai con buen gusto fuese el secuestrador de Sisi…

—Disculpe por venir sin avisar~ Vine a traer a esta chica de vuelta~ —Contestó, con su mismo aire relajado de siempre— Estuve a punto de quedármela, como en el lazo no aparecía el nombre o la dirección —Genial, y recién ahora venía a enterarse de que toda la culpa la tenía su hermana por semejante irresponsabilidad. ¡Hoy mismo la obligaría a ponerle los datos a ambas perritas! ¡Y de paso podría hacerle pagar la recompensa como castigo!

—Disculpa por eso —Se sonrojó por el bochorno— Pasa —Le dejó entrar y nada más lo hizo Sisi saltó hacia sus brazos. Perra maligna. ¡De seguro sabía cuánto detestaba tener pelo en su ropa!

—Perdón por la intromisión~ Wow, por lo visto se lleva muy bien con usted, Toudou-san —Comentó sonriente, tras quitarse los zapatos a la entrada.

—¿Tú crees? —Contuvo una mueca irónica— Pues es de mi hermana, y suele irse a veces a mi cuarto — _A llenar de pelo hasta mi cama_ , añadió para sí. — En fin, de veras gracias, estabamos muy… d-digo, ¡A ella en cualquier momento le daba un ataque de histeria! —Se corrigió avergonzado. Tristemente no con ninguna mentira.

La dulce y divertida mirada de Manami le dio a entender que no se compraba su teatro de niño rudo.

—No hay problema~ Fue la delegada la que vio los carteles y me avisó, así que el mérito es suyo~ —Dios, ¿tendría que pagar recompensa doble? ¡El destino se estaba desquitando con él por algún motivo!

—Y-Ya veo —Sonrió algo tenso— ¡Eres un despistado, Manami! ¡Prácticamente los pegué por todo Hakone!

—Pero por ninguna montaña, Toudou-san —Replicó con descaro y gracia el menor— Yo no tenía cómo saber~ Por cierto, sobre la recompensa…

Jinpachi se obligó a sonreír. Sabía que su kouhai no era ningún tonto como aparentaba. Con una sonrisa, dejó a Sisi en el piso y trató de verse sereno.

—Claro, en seguida te la…

—En realidad —Interrumpió un poco más serio— Quería negociarla un poquito

¡Maldito Manami! ¡Aprovechador desconsiderado! ¡Esperaba que Fuku lo castigara sin montañas por una semana!

—¿Cuánto quieres? —Se limitó a preguntar, despidiéndose de su belleza. Ojalá no se le ocurriera pedir también para la presidenta de su clase, sino quedaba en quiebra.

—Nada de dinero, sólo… por favor, ¡Tenga una cita conmigo, Toudou-san!

… _¿Escuchaste bien, Jinpachi?_ , se preguntó confuso, con la misma sonrisa forzada de antes. Había que recapitular para entender: su kouhai no quería dinero, así que su belleza podía mantenerse intacta, vale, hasta ahí todo bien. Pero, ¿quería una cita, con él?... _No creo que sea con Sisi, genio_ , se replicó sarcástico, aunque con unas maripositas de fondo en su vientre.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir ahora?

Por suerte, Sisi pareció entender el comprometedor contexto. Moviendo su colita, se fue a un trote suave hasta la habitación de su llorosa dueña. El silencio se rompió cuando se oyeron los gritos de felicidad de Aiko, pero… Toudou todavía no contestaba, y Manami seguía sin mirarle, por hacer esa reverencia tan pronunciada.

El pelinegro sabía que debía darle una recompensa. Pero ¿ese tipo de recompensa? ¿en serio? Porque no parecía que se trataba de una broma… y además nunca había visto a Manami con esos ojos… ¿por qué su corazón no parecía concordar en esto último? Vale, era lindo, digno de ser su kouhai por eso, y sí, era agradable y apreciaba su belleza… pero tantas veces se había sentido más como mamá gallina a su lado, que era como su pollito adorable… bueno, sólo un lado de él era eso, la otra parte parecía más un angelito travieso.

Jinpachi no sabía qué decir. Pero fuese lo que fuese, sabía que tenía que decirlo.

 _Sólo déjate llevar, idiota… dilo como siempre…_

—P-Pues… claro —Como siempre no le estaba saliendo, tartamudear fue patéticamente vergonzoso— ¡No podría pensar en una recompensa mejor, Manami! Sabía que tenías buen gusto~ —Rió nervioso, sintiendo el rubor que subía por sus mejillas. Para rematarle, el peliazul escogió justo ese momento para levantar la cabeza, con una sonrisa encantadora, y los ojos brillándole…

 _Wow… el corazón sí puede hacer doki-doki…_

—¿De veras, Toudou-san? —Preguntó entusiasmado, y tanto ánimo adorable le impidió al otro retractarse— Porque en serio usted siempre me ha gustado~

¿Cómo podía declararse así? Estúpido, estúpida ternurita… le estaba obligando a usar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a sus brazos, o tener la cita ya mismo…

—C-Claro que debo gustarte —Logró decir, con un tono mucho más agudo de lo que pretendía. Era mejor no pensar en cómo quemaban sus mejillas. Ay, ¿sus rodillas estaban temblando? No, ¡Qué indigno de princesa! — A-Así que… ¿C-Cuándo sería la… cita? —Preguntó, sintiendo sus nervios subir por la mirada tan ilusionada del ojiazul. ¿En qué momento comenzó a gustarle de esa manera a Manami? Cierto, él era irresistible, pero no por eso enamoraba así.. ¿Era posible enamorar a un despistado como Manami siquiera?

 _Bueno… sólo ha dicho gustar_ , reflexionó, cayendo en cuenta de que la palabra amor sólo había sido pronunciada en su mente. Quitándola de en medio, el asunto apenas si se oía serio, ¡Hasta podría ser una linda salida entre amigos!

—¿Hoy mismo?

—¿Eh? ¡P-Pero no he tenido tiempo de arreglarme ni nada! —Replicó abochornado, repentinamente tímido. Pensándolo bien, ¿cómo se le ocurrió ir a abrir con esas pintas siquiera? Su cabello ni estaba tan bien arreglado debajo de esa cinta, seguía con ojeras, claro, no se borrarían de repente por haber recuperado a Sisi, estaba pálido por el cansancio, y… cielos, ¿tenía los labios resecos?

Se sintió morir de golpe. Y la expresión que debió haber puesto debió demostrarlo.

—¡No necesita arreglarse, Toudou-san! —La sonrisa de Manami no era suficiente para calmarlo, y hasta él pareció darse cuenta— Se ve bien como está, de veras

—No mientas… mi encanto natural está destrozado por tanta tensión —Gimió con dramatismo, evitando su mirada azul con un pucherito en su carita berrinchuda. Su rostro estaba mal, sí, ¡Y no quería ni recordar qué ropa llevaba puesta! Porque si mal no se acordaba, aparte del short negro lo de arriba era… parte de su pijama. Fatídico pijama, regalo de Aiko, con estampaditos de delfines.

¿En qué momento decidió dormir con eso? No, ¡¿En qué momento se le pasó por la cabeza no bañarse esa mañana?! Cómo se notaba lo afectado que estaba por la situación… se notaba demasiado…

 _Trágame tierra…_

—Yo pienso que sigue estando lindo~ —Repuso Manami, con una mirada tan sincera que parecía estarle jurando que frente a él estaba el ser más hermoso del mundo, o del universo incluso. Y Toudou quería creerle, por supuesto, pero la vergüenza se lo impedía— Pero si quiere, podemos quedar otro día~ aunque no me gustaría esperar hasta el otro fin de semana, y mañana es domingo… —Musitó, pensando en que sólo las grandes tiendas estarían abiertas ese día.

—Gracias por la comprensión —Aceptó, maravillado por la consideración de su distraído kouhai. ¡De seguro que él fuese su senpai le había ayudado a ser así de amable! — Entonces… ¿uno de estos días después de clase? —Propuso, sonrojándose por tomar la iniciativa. Ay, ¡Se estaba volviendo tan atrevido! ¡Kya!

—Me encantaría, Toudou-san —La sonrisa de ahora irradiaba felicidad y calma, y Jinpachi se extasió por cómo podía estar tan tranquilo con algo tan íntimo… al menos él lo sentía tan íntimo…— Cualquier día estará bien para mí

—G-Gracias —Repitió, admitiéndose que tal vez Manami había conseguido flecharle un poquito. O tal vez le había ido flechando de a poquito durante todos esos meses— B-Bueno, entonces… —Vaya, esto era incómodo. ¿Tenía que despedirle? ¿o podría pasar con él toda la tarde? Quedarse a solas ahora… _Necesito preparación psicológica_ , chilló en su mente, escandalizado de pronto. ¡Es que todo era tan repentino! ¡Manami había disimulado muy bien que le gustaba, disfrazándolo de admiración hacia su escalada!

—Entonces, ¿puedo tomar un adelanto de mi recompensa?

—¿Eh? Pues… supongo, pero ¿qué…? —No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que el peliazul planeaba. No había que serlo, pero Toudou no estaba en condiciones de utilizar todas las capacidades de su cerebro, así que ni reparó en la cercanía de su kouhai hasta que fue demasiado tarde: para él, todo sucedió en menos de un segundo, pero duró para siempre… o algo así, porque no supo cuándo un brazo del menor estaba sujetándole por la cintura, pero sí supo que cuando alzó la mirada desde ese agarre, los labios de Manami se pegaron a los suyos, y sus ojos le hechizaron impidiéndole apartarse…

Eso desde la perspectiva de Jinpachi. Para Manami, fue más del tipo "wow, Toudou-san se ve como las protagonistas de los mangas shoujos que me presta Sakamichi-kun" y también "mejor no le digo que su hermana nos está mirando por el pasillo". Los pensamientos que tuvo sobre el beso fueron censurados, pero claro que lo disfrutó mucho, después de todo era el primero que le daba a su futuro novio~ así que, aun si había sido una semana muy estresante para Toudou-san, agradecía haber estado a punto de atropellar con su bici a la hermana de su senpai (aunque ni sabía quién era por ese entonces, obvio) y haber hallado a la perrita después, de camino a casa. No comentaría que la había cuidado desde entonces, y que de no ser por su responsable vecina, que lo había visitado esa misma mañana, capaz que se la habría quedado sin saber a quién pertenecía. Agradecía todo lo que había pasado, porque cupido se le había presentado de una forma algo peculiar, al hacer que se enamorara de ese vanidoso de primera, que era la personificación de la ternura… y de la sensualidad, como volvió a descubrir al segundo de separarse.

 _Tranquilo, Sangaku, al menos aguántate hasta después de la cita_ , se obligó a calmarse, y de alguna forma consiguió evitar la hemorragia nasal.

—Toudou-san, yo…

—¡I-Idiota! ¡Eso viene después de la cita! —¿De veras? Y él que creía que el "algo más" era lo que venía~ pero en fin, probablemente su senpai no se equivocaba, pues no recordaba que en ninguno de los dichosos mangas lo hicieran tras la primera cita, pero sí había visto besos… ¡Así que Toudou-san tenía razón, y se había adelantado!

—Lo siento por eso~ —Se disculpó, sin arrepentirse en absoluto, tal como aseguraba su sonrisa— No pude contenerme —Añadió, sabiendo por las referencias ya mencionadas que las chicas tenían especial debilidad por esa frase. Y el mayor cayó redondito también, tan adorable como siempre.

—E-Entonces no se pudo evitar, supongo —Dijo, cruzándose de brazos para no verse tan blando. Pero claro, Manami era un experto en que su senpai fuese un algodoncito de azúcar~ Le sonrió más lindo y eso surtió efecto al instante, pues Toudou-san se pegó un poquito más hacia él, y le abrazó de nuevo para relajarle— Manami… —Con los ojitos más hermosos y brillantes que Sangaku le había visto, dejó de lado su vergüenza y se atrevió a darle un beso, tan dulce que le derritió el corazón, tanto por la exquisita presión contra su boca como porque le correspondiera el abrazo, aferrándose a su espalda. Su propia sonrisa fue lo que rompió el beso, y lo siguiente que supo fue que el pelinegro le tironeaba del brazo y lo sacaba de un empujón de su casa, rojo hasta las orejas— ¡Olvídate de conseguir otro hasta después de la cita, idiota!

Y dicho esto, su senpai le cerró la puerta en su cara, sólo para después recordar que sus zapatos seguían dentro y entregárselos presuroso, para luego volver a dar un portazo. Y Manami sólo podía sonreír, porque amaba verle así de tímido, y acarició sus labios, pensando que esa cita tendría que ser el mismo lunes, como no podía ser hoy ni mañana…

Ese incidente había llegado como el inicio del mejor regalo de su vida. Y pensándolo bien, uno lleno de suerte, ¡Porque Toudou-san casi ni había pedido explicaciones al respecto! Así que ni había necesidad de relatar aquel pequeño accidente...

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Diría que esto es por el aniversario de Manami (29 de mayo) pero ni yo me lo creo... es decir, ¡hasta la hermana de Toudou tuvo más protagonismo! Y para qué hablar de Sisi (?) y no exagero :c pero la intención es lo que cuenta y necesitaba subir algo para mi (no mío) angelito adorado. Si se me pasó algo disculpen y de antemano gracias por leer nwn  
_

 _PD: tenía ganas de ponerle Kiki, como el perrito (odioso, y a la vez no) de corazón de melón, pero como era perrita, puse la versión femenina(?)_


End file.
